This invention relates generally to protective enclosures for electronic components and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for protecting data recording equipment from the effects of vehicle crashes.
At least some known crash-protected memory (CPM) armor for flight data recorders (FDR) utilize a metal composition, for example, but not limited to steel, titanium, and alloys to provide protection to an insulation and a memory assembly during penetration and crush events such as vehicle crashes. However, metals are generally relatively heavy and offer only limited protection in a fire due to their relatively high heat conductivity. In addition, metal compositions have a thermal coefficient of expansion that is significantly different than that of insulating materials typically found in solid state CPMs. Having significantly different thermal coefficient of expansion between a metal armor enclosure and the insulation material could cause a gap between the enclosure and the insulation material during a fire event. Such gaps may interfere with the insulation materials ability to protect the memory components within the CPM armor.